Nose Whistle Wally
by simplypink
Summary: Summary: Leave it to the boy that was rejected, to lend a helping hand. A remixed version of Wildday! Pairings Loliver and Willy?


Nose Whistle Wally

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. However, I'd like to point out that Disney owes me big time. Lol *wink wink nudge nudge*

A/N: As I was reading 's fanfiction Sorry, Tummy. This idea popped into my head. So I suppose you should scurry over and read her fanfic. And thank her for getting Megan to write her first one-shot about Wildday! And of course all my Lolliepops over at CF! Love you! PLEASE NOTE THIS IS NOT THE UPCOMING M RATED FANFIC. I'm still working on that!

Summary: Leave it to the boy that was rejected, to lend a helping hand. A remixed version of Wildday Loliver and Willy?

* * *

Wally isn't his real name; his real name is Walter, his grandfather's name.

He can't remember any memory of the man with the same name; he passed away when Wally was young. But Wally's mom often tells him stories of her father and Wally hands his mother tissues from the ever present tissue pack that he keeps in his left pocket.

Walter in fact didn't appreciate the name Wally; he found it less formal, a downgrade from his true name. But sadly in today's society nicknames stuck.

His nose hadn't always whistled. But he's not sure if his classmates can ever remember a time when he didn't have that problem. His nose started whistling in second grade after he was hit in the nose by a tetherball, hit by none other than Lilly Truscott. She broke his nose that day and created the evident sound he is now nicknamed by.

She apologized of course, she was nice, and she was pretty, even back then.

Lilly Truscott was the only girl Walter looked at. Other girls just simply couldn't compare. But he was Nose Whistle Wally, not special, not attractive, not anybody.

That night on the beach; when he finally got enough chutzpah (as his mother would call it) to approach Lilly. Walter realized he could add another thing to his list of things he was not.

Walter was not Oliver Oken.

Walter had to admit that being rejected by Lilly was about as hurtful as being hit in the nose by Lilly.

It hurt to watch her fumble for words to reject him. He half way expected her to start talking in Spanish, to avoid telling him no. Walter however didn't expect her to grab onto Oliver, in fact he hadn't even noticed Oliver eating a whole bowl of chips just feet away.

Her words burned, "Sorry Nose…Wally…" she almost used his nickname, "I… I…" She flung her arm behind her grabbing Oliver's forearm and brought him to her. "I'm here with Oliver and…and yeah." Lilly turns to Oliver, whose face obviously shows he's as confused by Lilly as Walter is.

But he shrugs, dusts off hands on a napkin and gives Walter a mocking grin. "And she's going to dance with me."

Walter watches them walk away. He watches Oliver grip Lilly's waist, Lilly places her hands around Oliver's neck, and they begin to sway. Radiohead is playing, it's Lilly's favorite band.

He watches the pair, he wonders if they've done this before. They look comfortable, not stiff, they are perfect. Walter hates it.

Oliver catches Wally's eye and sneers. Walter looks away trying to distract himself from making such awkward eye contact ever again. He focuses on the moon for a bit, it's at full…he'll make a note of this in his astronomy diary when he gets home.

The song changes, a faster beat starts, it's a Coldplay song. Hoping that Lilly and Oliver had broken apart, Walter turns his attention back to the dance floor. But they haven't.

Through the mob of dancing teenagers, the pair is in the middle of the dance floor.

Kissing

There's a pain shooting throughout his body. Jealousy? Disappointment? Or maybe just both…

Walter drops his head, from his World of Warcraft games, he often went by the law of defeat was only for losers. But this wasn't a game, this was reality. And reality for Walter was that he was not Oliver Oken, he was not dancing with Lilly, and he would never get to. Walter was Nose Whistle Wally, he wouldn't get his girl, he wasn't anybody.

Walter hides, more then usual for the next few weeks. He regrets going to the party. He can't seem to get rid of the constant burn in his heart.

He hates hearing his nose whistle. It only reminds him of her.

Walter gets up from his bed, he observes from the window it's a bight sunny day. He decides on taking a walk. He walks past Old Malibu, past the post office, past the high school. He's not sure where he is headed till his feet take him to Rico's.

However Walter realizes that mere twenty feet away are the two people he'd least likely wanted to see. Lilly's head was under Oliver's neck, they smiled dreamily on as Miley Stewart sat at the table with them.

His feet take him past the front counter of Rico's, past the popular crowd, past the girl of his dreams and the lucky guy that got to call her his.

Walter is not wearing sandals it's hard for him to gain his footing on the sand. But he finally stops at an abandoned towel and settles himself down. The wave's crash, he stares out on the horizon, for awhile losing himself.

It isn't until a loud sniffle from behind him breaks his concentration. He turns.

Lilly Truscott the girl of his dreams is red in the face and tears are falling freely down her cheeks.

She is walking towards him, but does not seem to take notice of Walter. She's closing in, Walter stands.

She walks past him wiping fiercely at her eyes. A high pitch gasp for breath comes from her mouth. Walter jumps and squeaks out a, "Lilly?"

Lilly turns her head, it's the first time she had noticed him there. "Wally?" She quickly wipes her eyes, "What…what are you doing here?"

Walter shrugs, "I… I'm not…" he doesn't know how to answer her, "Are you okay?" Lilly gives him a tad annoyed look, it is obvious she is not okay. Walter panics and swiftly reaches into his left pocket grabbing a tissue from his pocket. He hands it to Lilly quickly.

She reaches out cautiously and grips onto the tissue, "Thanks…" Walter shifts uneasy on his feet as Lilly wipes her nose profusely on the tissue.

"I…" Walter tries again to form a sentence. He's not use to her presence; in fact he hadn't been this close to her since the day of the party. Lilly awkwardly starts playing with the tissue back and forward in her hands. The waves hit the sand, the smell of high tide starts whiffing throughout the air.

Walter hands Lilly another tissue, it's the only thing he can think of doing. Lilly takes it again and gives a small smile, "Thanks." She nods her head slightly before blowing her nose on the now new tissue. "You're welcome…," Walter states.

Lilly makes eye contact with Walter, "I must look like a mess…" She lets a small chuckle out before flipping her hair out of her eyes.

"NO!" Walter says all too quickly, "I… I mean… you're far from…a mess… Lillian." Lilly gives him a sly look. Walter shifts again in the sand; his footing feels weird, "Umm… so…how?" The sentence doesn't really make sense but Lilly understands, "I…well… um…got in a fight…with…with my boyfriend."

"You can say Oliver," Walter rudely replies, "You two aren't exactly a secret." Lilly frowns, her eyebrows come together angrily, "Well… then, thanks for the tissue" She starts walking away from him.

Walter's mouth hangs agape; he had just single handedly ruined his chance talk to the girl of his dreams. Why did he have do blurt out jealous notions, when he knew perfectly well she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Lilly!" Walter turns on his foot and starts chasing after her. He grabs onto her elbow, "I…I didn't mean it that way!" His nose gives a loud whistle at the end of his sentence and his face reddens with embarrassment.

Lilly's face perks up and soon her face reddens not because of tears, but the fact she's in a fit full of giggles.

Walter closes his eyes in humiliation, his breathing giving a whistle each time he exhaled.

Lilly finally settles down and she's now wiping her eyes from the happy tears she had begun to shed. "Sorry…" she smiles at him, "It was just… so cute."

Walter gives an ecstatic grin, Lilly Truscott just called him cute. There's a part of Walter that then realized that this is Lilly and he was comfortable. That it didn't matter that his nose whistled or that he was an overall nerd, Lilly was there, talking to him like he was just a regular guy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Walter then states and gives Lilly a small sympathy touch on her arm. Lilly looks at her cell phone, "Yeah, I've got some time."

The past two days were heaven for Walter. He had spent the first night walking around on the beach with Lilly, listening to her rant about Oliver and that it was the most impossible thing to date your best friend. But he didn't mind, because somehow he felt like she was finally agreeing with him. That he could be the one. Not Oliver Oken, who in Walter's opinion was really just an overall jerk.

On day two, the pair of them met up at downtown and once again Walter listened to Lilly. The way she talked to him was natural. Like he was the only one meant to listen to her.

Today, Walter had gotten up early for his day three in heaven. High hopes rose in his stomach; Lilly was coming over to his house to work on homework.

He quickly cleaned up the living room of his house. Homework and the girl of his dreams; the day was more then perfect.

His mom had screamed excitedly when he had told him a girl was coming over. She had spent all morning cooking up study snacks for the pair of them.

Walter had even worn one of his best shirts for the occasion. It was all falling into place, the girl, the date, the …

A loud ring of the doorbell sounds throughout the house. Walter jumps, "Mom, she's here!"

All too swiftly he rushes to the door.

However, the face that meets him isn't exactly the girl he was waiting for. Miley Stewart takes a long stride into his house and stares down at him. Walter had somehow forgotten how tall she was.

"M…m...m…Miley?!" Walter stutters out. Miley flips her hair fast and points a long tan finger in his face. "Now you listen and you listen good Nose Whistle Wally, I don't know what you're playing at, but I certainly hope you're not expecting Lilly to fall in love with you." Her bluntness stings and Walter stands astonished.

Walter's mom bustles out of the kitchen, extending her hand to Miley, "You must be Lilly! Walter has spoken such nice things about you." Miley nods and shakes the older lady's hand. "Oh no ma'am, my name is Miley, Lilly got stuck at a family party…I'm just the substitute."

Walter's mom looks at her son and nudges him, "Two girls how exciting." She gives a small girly giggle before turning back to Miley. "Well honey there's snacks in the kitchen, now you two have fun." The woman starts down the hallway.

Miley faces Walter, "And the kitchen is?!"

After two whole plate fulls of finger sandwiches and peanut butter balls, Miley seems satisfied. She wipes her face off with a napkin and rotates towards the couch which Walter was residing on, "So Wally…" He looks up at her, "Yes?!"

"You any good at AV stuff?" Walter shrugs, "I suppose, depends on what AV." Miley gives a heavy sigh, "Yanno, like camera recording, editing. All that geeky nonsense..."

Walter inwardly wonders how such a sweet looking girl could be so mean. "Yes Miley, I do have knowledge in that area. Why?" Another sigh escapes her mouth, "Cause you're going to help me."

"Help…you? Why in the world would I help you?" Walter asks. Miley rolls her eyes and walks to the couch and sits. "Listen, you love Lilly right?!" Walter gives a nod. Miley gives a small gag before continuing, "Then you know that for the past few days since her fight with Oliver she's been utterly pathetic and heartbroken." Walter nods again.

"Well you're going to help me not make her sad and pathetic. We're going to get them back together."

Walter stands in astonishment, "EXCUSE ME?! Why would I do that!? I love her, why would I want her to be with someone else."

There's a long silence, Walter continues looking at Miley, who is picking at her cuticles.

Miley takes a deep breath, "Because even though you love her, you know you're not her soul mate. And you know deep down that she's only happy when she's with Oliver, and even though it'll kill you everyday to know she's with him. You're going to have to let her go."

Walter shakes his head in denial, "Says who!? I can be her soul mate. I'd treat her way better then Oliver. She… she could learn to love me."

"But, that's just it Wally" Miley stands, "When you're with someone you don't learn to love them it comes naturally. Believe me I was skeptical of their relationship at first. But then… then I saw them together, and these past few days listening to the pair of them talk about each other only proves the point they need to be together."

"NO!" Walter yells back, "No, why would I want Lilly to like a total jerk, someone that fought with her and made her cry!"

Miley looks disgusted, "Do you even know what their fight was about? It was about their first dance song. It's not like he forced her into having sex with him or beat her senseless. It was an argument that both of them are too stubborn to get over."

Her watch beeps and she stands, "I'll be at Rico's; maybe when you grow up you can come help me fix the mess between my two best friends." Miley walks out of the house leaving Walter to his thoughts.

Miley started finishing packing up her camera and tore the blonde wig that mimicked Lilly's hair off her head. It was getting dark and she still needed to figure out how to edit this movie camera thing before Lilly and Oliver came over to her house at eight. She went to her car and shoved everything she held into the back seat.

She was just about to get into the drivers seat when a hand clamped down on her arm. Miley almost screamed but then she faced the intruder and realized that Nose Whistle Wally, sweaty and out of breath, was standing there. "Wally?" Out of breath Walter replies, "I know how to edit."

Walter pops out the DVD from Miley's disc drive and turns to her. She takes it graciously and smiles, "Thanks Wally."

Walter nods, "Do you think this will work?" Miley shrugs, "I hope it will."

"God, I can't believe that's how their fight went. Lilly just kept on saying an argument. I was under the impression of something much worse."

Miley gives a laugh, "Well that's how ridiculous they are." Walter stands, "I wish thee, the best of luck. Miley stands with him and escorts him downstairs.

They reach the front door and for the first time Miley smiles at Walter, "Yanno Wally, you're a nice guy." Walter shrugs it off and opens the door. He is now on her porch, striding away from Miley. "Wally?" Miley calls out; he stops and faces her again. "Yes?"

Miley looks down at him, "You truly are a good guy, I don't want you to think that since you can't have Lilly nobody would want you… I mean… There's somebody out there for everyone. You just have to wait for the right one."

Walter nods and leaves.

His midway to his own house when he is faced with Lilly's street sign; his brain tells him to turn away but his heart tells him otherwise.

Lilly Truscott tucked under Oliver Oken's arm approach the front porch of her house. Connected by a kiss they thud against her front door ecstatically.

They kiss enthusiastically; the pair had forgotten how much they enjoyed each others company.

A loud clearing of the throat shakes them out of their love trance. They jump away from each other and become wide eyed in the face.

Lilly speaks first, "WALLY?"

Walter comes into the light facing the couple. Oliver protectively pulls Lilly behind him, "What are you doing here!"

Walter puts his hands up in surrender, "No worries Oliver, not here to cause any problems…"

Lilly detaches herself from Oliver's grip and approaches Walter. "What's up?"

Walter shrugs, "I was in the neighborhood…" Oliver mumbles some disdain and Lilly shushes him.

"Listen…" Walter looks down at his shoes, "I like you Lilly." Oliver takes a step forward in a threatening stance but Lilly holds him back. Walter again puts his hands up, "But I know I'm not your soul mate. You're supposed to be with Oliver, I realize that. I'm just… here for closer."

Oliver speaks, "So you're done, closed, leave." Lilly shushes him again. Walter nods, "You don't have anything to worry about Oken. She's yours okay! She always has been."

Walter steps away from them and starts down the porch steps. "Oh!" He stops, "By the way it was both."

They look at him confused. "Both what?" they say simultaneously. Walter smiles, "You guys danced to both Radiohead and Coldplay. No more arguing okay."

Lilly walks down to Walter and gives him a quick hug, "Thank you." She now is face to face with him she grips his shoulders, "You're a good guy Wally…"

Walter smiles, "So I've been told." She breaks from him and walks back to Oliver, who appears lost.

Walter gives him a nod, "Hold onto her Oken. She's quite tangled up in you." Oliver for the first time gives off a positive emotion. "I will, Wally" He speaks in return.

Walter starts making his way down Lilly's driveway and stops for the last time, "Oh by the way guys!" The pair looks on. "My name is Walter."

Walter was his real name. The name that belonged to his grandfather. It was special, it was his.

Walter was not Oliver Oken, he was not Lilly Truscott's boyfriend, he was not popular. But for the first time of his life he wasn't Nose Whistle Wally.


End file.
